The Pastel Season
by Flying Chariot
Summary: Ah, spring. Where the flowers are in bloom, and... wait, there's a festival? The Smash realm is hosting its first ever Spring Festival, and Ike isn't one for festivities. When Link pushes him into the celebration, the Radiant Hero finds himself interested in the star of the festival - a blue haired princess in a bunny costume. This is not what either expected. Hilarity ensues.


**_Ay, it's been a while since I made any new Smash Bros. related content in the realm of fanfiction. I plan to make this story short... but sufficient enough for content._**

 ** _Part of this story's premise comes from playing Fire Emblem Heroes, which is such a fun mobile game. The Spring Festival event was so hysterical in my book, but pretty interesting. I ruminated on whether I should write this, a lot... ultimately decided to write it._**

 ** _And I would have written this much earlier in the Spring, but college got in the way. Now that I am on break, I have more time to write._**

 ** _Finally, I would like to give a shout out to the small Ike/Lucina community on tumblr, for partially inspiring me to write this fanfiction. I just adore the fanart I see on there, so this story is for you guys. That, and this story is also being done from a 'challenge accepted' type of deal. You guys want fanfiction for this ship? Sure, I'll do it. Ike/Lucina is a guilty pleasure of mine, so I don't mind writing something for it._**

 ** _To the rest of readers, new and old, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction._**

 ** _Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo._**

* * *

 **1**

 _To Convince The Radiant Hero_

* * *

Ike wasn't one for social gatherings.

Sure, he would participate if he had to - but talking was never his forte. Even less in a grandiose celebration.

He didn't have much experience with them. That was due to living a life filled with war and bloodshed, leaving him unable to partake in pastimes. At a young age, Ike was trained to fight, thanks to his father whose experiences lie on the battlefield. Greil was known as a famous and powerful warrior in the continent of Tellius. As Ike grew older, he went day to day doing grunt work as a mercenary, commanding his own professional group to aid those in need for monetary exchange.

When Ike received invitation from Master Hand about joining the Smash realm, he was elated. He enjoyed fighting, and it would improve his combat if he entered the world where brawl was its prominent purpose. When Tellius was finally at peace, Ike accepted, much to his benefit.

It took him years to arrive where he was now, an experienced veteran with a respectable reputation in both Smash and in his own realm. Ike was told in legends as the _Radiant Hero_ , even though he thought he didn't deserve much spotlight. He only did what he thought was right, yet his life journey transpired into an inspirational epic to others.

But knowing the Smash realm typically consisted of great warriors from different worlds, Ike must have some sort of reputation to live up to.

He didn't expect the Smash world expand to anything beyond fighting.

.

It began a week prior, where Master Hand decided to bring some culture into the Smash world. With the diverse roster, he sought to mix the different worlds he brought into one. It began with the stages, the missions, the battles - having the fighters meet and fight. Yet, he wanted them to familiarize with each other, perhaps form bonds, and well, live together. The Smash Mansion was for that purpose.

But the deity yearned for more, to expand his world into a melting pot, to ensure his world would be unique - where its denizens can co exist peacefully. A civilization, but to have one, a look was needed into what made one.

Culture was one factor, Master Hand had the Smashers introduce their customs from their own worlds into here. Little by little, the fighters began to bring a piece of their world into Smash. The city of Smashville had become the beacon for such customs, originally it was a place where Villager had the most the influence. He didn't mind the changes, as Master Hand allowed him to keep his title of mayor.

To make the city livelier, there was a call for a possible large social gathering. Perhaps a parade or what not, the only time where the city truly connected was when huge festivals where held for newcomers to Smash. The latest ones celebrating Bayonetta and Corrin.

There was a call for something different, and Master Hand was determined to find one.

That was when a certain tactician decided to give him an idea.

The season of spring was underway, and what better way to recognize it than to celebrate? Robin had told Master Hand that her world, at least, what she remembered, would celebrate the coming of spring. She had told him the customs of Ylisse, and what they did. The deity was intrigued, willing to see if he could incorporate those elements into hosting a spring festival for Smashville. Robin was eager to help, and the God had decided to make her head coordinator of the event - telling her to recruit others and create a committee for the festival. If this event were a success then surely, it would be a yearly tradition.

Master Hand was eager to see this, and entrusted Robin to achieve this goal. Being a tactician, he believed she was perfect for the role of planning the entire event. Needless to say, Robin gracefully accepted the offer.

She placed heavy advertisements throughout the mansion, seeking volunteers. She managed to snag a few, some were even Smashers themselves. Others were not interested.

Ike was one of them. For he was busy in his own matters.

He was preparing for the season's singles tournament underway. He was training vigorously, from doing exercises to sparring with others when he could. As a contender, he had to give it his all. Ike refused to hold back on his training. The last match up he had was with Ryu, an opponent quite strong as he. A master of martial arts, Ike knew pure brawl was what Ryu used, while he used a weapon. Such differences in fighting style called for adaption.

It was an intense battle, they fought until their breaths were short. As tiredness consumed Ike, he shook Ryu's hand in appreciation for the sparring.

"You're pretty tough," he said, while igniting a small smirk.

"An honor to do battle with you," Ryu replied, shaking Ike's hand. "You are a formidable opponent, Ike. I hope we face in the tournament."

"Same to you."

Seeing as the sparring had concluded, the martial artist departed from the stage, leaving Ike a moment's peace to himself.

Until he heard voices.

Ike looked up for the source, he found it was coming from Toon Link talking to Ness and Lucas.

"Man, did you hear? There's going to be a big festival coming up soon!"

"Ooh! Sounds fun! Maybe there will be games?"

"I hope so! There might be some cool prizes!"

Ike sighed, he knew what they were talking about. He figured that the potential spring festival would be a hot topic in the upcoming weeks. He hoped it wouldn't interfere with the tournament.

He walked out of the training room with Ragnell in one hand, for a bite to eat. When he arrived at the food court, it was quiet. Ike realized that it was past noon, rush hour had passed.

The mercenary ordered his food. When he reached the condiment station, he knocked into someone.

"Ah! My apologies!"

Ike looked at the figure he bumped into. It was no other than the Princess of Ylisse, Lucina, who appeared quite flustered over what happened.

The Radiant Hero shook his head. "No, it's fine. I should watch where I'm going. How are you doing today, Lucina?"

"I am doing well, thank you," replied the princess. "Just – "

"Lucina! Come over here, dear!"

When she heard the voice of Robin, Lucina politely bowed. "Forgive me Ike, but I must cut this conversation short. Mother needs me at the moment, I bid you farewell."

"Understood," replied Ike, smiling lightly. "Take care."

The princess nodded, smiling in return. She head toward her Mother, who held papers. Robin led her daughter out of the food court, leaving Ike to himself.

It was strange, yet fascinating to see a descendant of Marth with her family. Ike never expected to experience something like that here. When he heard the stories of Lucina and Robin, like Marth himself, he was quite surprised with how the future was for Archan - Ylisse.

Then he heard that he was widely known in Ylisse. Again, his tale was seen as an epic, and was hailed as the Radiant Hero. He heard that title so much, especially from Lucina when they first met. She wouldn't stop calling him that for a month, until he told her to simply call him by his name. He wasn't one for fancy titles, though she did it out of respect. Master Hand had placed him, Marth, Lucina, Robin, Corrin, and Roy under the same category, pertaining to a similar world - all hailed from different continents.

But if there was one thing they all had in common, it was the Fire Emblem.

Then there was Lucina herself. The girl was indeed a warrior, with her own story of hardships; and like the others, she was royalty. Yet, Ike respected her, and held her highly, as he had sparred with her before. Many times, from get go, Lucina was eager to test her strength against him.

He knew of some extent the girl had gone through a lot, so seeing her smile was rare. He assumed that, she was helping her mother for the upcoming spring event.

At least she would get a taste of such pleasantries, she deserved one. She was humble, kind, and a strong woman, Ike saw her as so.

But he didn't speak with her much, they were mutuals.

Although, that would change, drastically.

All because of a Smasher with a green hat and pointy ears.

* * *

Link sat outside, eating as he looked around the view. The air was pleasant, and the skies were nice. It felt good to take this break from duties.

If anyone wondered what he was doing, no one would expect the answer to be overseeing the Spring Festival committee. He had reasons why he was in it, one being that he assisting Princess Zelda who was a prominent figure in it.

The Princess of Hyrule had seen the ads regarding the committee, and she thought it would be a nice pastime to partake in. She consulted Robin to see if she could get a role, and to Robin's benefit, she managed to secure one for her.

However, work was a bulk load. Link believed that Zelda's job was for two, so he jumped in the committee. Besides, it would be a nice recess from fighting. So far, everything was running smoothly.

As Link continued to eat, a bulky figure came by. Link's eye caught Ike heading toward an empty table. He saw the Radiant Hero sit and eat, the Hero of Hyrule pondered whether to visit him. However, the little fairy from his pocket already decided the outcome.

The fairy was a mischievous one, it flew out of Link's tunic before he could scold it, and it flew toward Ike. When Ike looked up to find the blue orb with wings, he suspected where it came from. His deductions were correct when Link arrived at the table.

"Sorry about that," Link said. The fairy flew back to him, but stayed in sight by buzzing around. "My fairy is a bit... curious."

"I can see that," Ike chuckled, extending his hand toward the seat across from it. "Sit?"

"Sure." The Hero of Hyrule sat across, placing his food down. "How are you, Ike?"

"I'm good, finished doing some sparring. Taking a break."

"You're already training for the tournament?"

"Of course, I need to be in best shape. I'm going to be in it."

"Ah, okay."

"And what about you? What have you been up to?"

Link rested his head on his hands. "Well, I'm helping Robin's committee with the upcoming spring festivities."

Ike lifted an eyebrow, he didn't see Link as to type to coordinate events like that. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm mostly helping Zelda out. She's part of the committee," Link explained. "Thought I'd tag along, I have nothing to lose."

"It seems everyone is so focused on that," Ike said. "I'm probably one of the few who isn't interested in it."

"How come?"

Ike took a sip of his drink before grabbing his burger. "Never had a chance to truly partake in huge celebrations unless there was a purpose behind it, at least a _reason_ for me to be there. The festival sounds like some sort of grand party and will involve a lot of social gathering, I'm not one for those. It's not like I'm needed there anyway."

"Well, it's not like this festival is pointless," Link argued. "It's to celebrate the coming of spring, and it's nice for this realm to delve in stuff like that than just fighting."

"I didn't come here for that," Ike said sternly. "I came here to fight, but if that is what this world will also have, then I will accommodate to it. Just don't expect me to be at the festival."

"You won't show up? Not even once?"

"Probably not, I have my own duties to attend."

"Which are?"

"Train, fight, work hard... what more explanation do you want?"

"It wouldn't hurt to take a break from all that."

"Maybe, but I don't see myself jumping in." Ike rose up from his seat, taking his empty plate and drink. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my training. Good to see you Link."

As Ike began to walk off, the Hylian held some concern. To constantly indulge in just work, didn't seem so healthy, not that he thought it wasn't important. Link was a hero himself, and he was fully aware of the burdens of duty.

But peace was not bad to have occasionally, one to enjoy what was around, to have fun.

As a result of such worry, Link stopped Ike by extending his hand out. "Wait."

The Radiant Hero turned around after hearing this, his blue eyes directing toward Link. "What is it?"

Link stood up. He said firmly, "Come to the festival."

Ike made a poker face, he blinked a few times trying to process what Link had just said. Seeing the silence, a sweat drop hung from Link's head. Now he felt a bit confused. Did he say too much?

However, to his relief, Ike broke the silence. "Say that again."

"Come to the festival," Link repeated.

This time Ike completely faced Link, his red cape fluttered a bit before it landed on his back. "Why?"

Link bit his lip, of course Ike would inquire the reason. What would he say? "With all due respect, I believe you should take some time off for some enjoyment. You claim you don't fare well in social gatherings, why not take this time to improve on that? It could help you in the long run."

Ike crossed his arms, now Link caught his interest. "Go on."

Link surmised his intentions were working. He added, "There's nothing wrong with improving yourself, I say you take the festival as a means to do so. You don't have to go all in for it, but at least show up. There will be a lot of activities and you may find something that might interest you. Who knows? Maybe there will be some free for all brawls to keep up with this realm's reputation. I do know there will be some contests and competitions you can enter in, and you could win some cool prizes."

"I see."

"And free food, everyone loves free food."

"I do agree with you there."

"So, will you at least think about it?"

Seeing things in a different perspective with the new information, Ike chuckled. "All right, Link. You got me, if it will please you so much..."

"No, don't do it on my behalf. Do it for your own benefit."

"Oh no, you got a bit interested. You're right. Maybe I'll check the festival out once it rolls around."

Link's face lightened a bit after hearing that answer. He let out a small smile. "That's good to hear."

"In that case, I expect the festival will be quite the feat if you are flaunting it around so much."

"Am I? I'm sorry if I sound so pretentious with it."

Ike laughed lightly. "Relax Link, it's just a light jest. I know you're trying to get as much people to go to the festival."

"It would be beneficial for you, Ike. You work very hard, you deserve a break from it."

"I appreciate your concern, thank you. I'll see if I can make time for it, until then, see you."

As Ike bid his farewell, Link stared at him walking into the distance. His red cape fluttering about as he held Ragnell proud with his one hand. The Hero of Hyrule hoped Ike would take consideration over what he said.

Meanwhile, Ike was in deep thought as he walked away. Perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad if he did go to the festival. As Link said, maybe it would benefit him in the long run.

Perhaps.


End file.
